


Stardew Valley At War

by callierose2013



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callierose2013/pseuds/callierose2013
Summary: The Gotoro Empire has invaded. The citizens of Pelican Town step up every way they can.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Stardew Valley At War

**Author's Note:**

> I've done my best to write this with respect and accuracy. I did some basic research because I have no first-hand experience, but I know I could have done more. I hope you will forgive me for any part of it that’s clunky or unrealistic.
> 
> To see the inspiration for Kent's family's last name, look up Thomas Baker (Medal of Honor) on Wikipedia – he fought in WW2 and was truly amazing. The names of Jodi's visitors were chosen at random, and any resemblance to real people is purely coincidental.

“That was a wonderful supper, dear. Thank you,” Kent said as he finished his last bite of risotto and set his utensils down.

Jodi’s cheeks turned pink. She always blushed when Kent complimented her on her cooking. “Thank you. I’m glad you liked it.”

As the family got up from their meal, Jodi said, “Vincent, your turn to clear the dishes.”

“Yes, mom,” the youngster replied. His tone was sullen, but he did as he was told.

After supper, the family congregated in the living room and Kent turned the radio on to listen to the news. Jodi sat with Vincent to work on homework, and Sam played his hand-held video game.

The announcer’s voice droned on about economic news, government updates, and crime reports. Suddenly, the announcer was interrupted by a special news bulletin.

“This just in: The Gotoro Empire has invaded the Fern Islands. The Ferngill Army made a valiant effort to fight off the Empire, but the islands fell mid-afternoon. The President of the Ferngill Republic is calling for all citizens to prepare for war...”

Everyone in the house had stopped what they were doing and was glued to the radio. Finally, Kent turned it off. Sam stared vacantly at the floor. Jodi’s shoulders sagged in resignation. It was Vincent who broke the silence.

“What does it mean, Dad?” he said in a scared voice.

Kent took his young son in his lap. He sat solemnly, just holding Vincent tight. Then he quietly answered, “It means I have to go away again.”

“Ding!” The instant messenger sounded on Sebastian’s computer. He clicked on the notification. It was from Sam.

“Hey, did you hear what happened in the Fern Islands?”

“No, what?” Sebastian replied.

Sam sent him a link to a news article. Sebastian quickly read over it.

“That’s messed up,” he replied. “Is your dad going to go back to fight?”

“Yeah.” Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes. Then Sam said, “I’m thinking about going, too. I wanted to before, but I was still in high school.”

Sebastian sat back in his chair. What Sam said did not surprise him, but he had hoped he would never hear him say it.

“What does your mom think? Have you told her yet?”

“Not yet,” was the reply. “She and Vincent are already pretty torn up about Dad having to go. I’m kinda afraid to tell her.”

“Well, good luck man, whatever happens.”

“Thanks, Sebastian. Thanks for hearing me out.”

Maru picked up the newspaper lying on the doorstep as she entered Dr. Harvey’s clinic. The lead headline grabbed her attention: “Gotoro Empire Invades Fern Islands”. She continued reading as she walked around behind the front counter.

Dr. Harvey greeted her. “Good morning, Maru.” He read the headline over her shoulder. “I see you’ve heard.”

Maru looked up. “Yeah,” she said, shaking her head. “Scary stuff.”

Dr. Harvey just nodded. “I heard over the radio last night. One of the pilots I’ve been in touch with flew over to see. He said it’s pretty bad.”

The two of them went about their work quietly, both tuned in to the radio Dr. Harvey had brought down from his apartment. The news reports weren’t good, and the mood in the clinic that day was glum. When it was time to close up for the night, Maru and Dr. Harvey wished each other a good night and they went their separate ways. As Maru walked home, she kept thinking about what she had heard about the conditions in the Fern Islands, and an idea started growing in her head. She would have to talk about it with her parents in the morning.

After breakfast, Sam pulled Kent aside. “Hey Dad, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, son, what’s on your mind?”

Sam glanced toward Jodi, who was busy washing dishes. “Can we talk outside?”

Kent seemed puzzled, but he walked with Sam out of the house to the riverbank.

Sam kicked at a rock in the grass, not quite sure how to begin. He decided to just spill it. He looked up at his father and said, “I want to go with you to fight.”

Kent didn't answer right away. His gaze fixed on a point across the river for what felt to Sam like ages. Kent finally sighed and said, “War isn’t glamorous, son. You know that, right?”

“I know, Dad. I was reading every day while you were away, trying to get an idea of where you were and what you were doing. I know what I’m getting into.”

Kent turned his eyes to his son’s determined face. He could see that it would not be easy to talk him out of this. After a moment, he nodded. “Sure, if that’s what you really want.”

Father and son stood together, staring across the river, for several more minutes. Then Kent said, “We’d better go tell your mother and brother. We’ll be leaving in a couple of days, and the sooner they know, the better.”

Jodi had finished the dishes when Kent and Sam returned. She was just getting ready to leave to get groceries when Kent said, “Honey, there’s something Sam wants to tell you.”

Jodi stopped abruptly and eyed Sam sharply. “Sam, did you do something I need to know about?”

“No, Mom, nothing like that,” Sam answered quickly. He drew a big breath and blurted, “I’m going with Dad to fight in the Fern Islands.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Jodi stood staring at Sam, dumbfounded. Once the shock had passed, she reached out to hug her son. Jodi held Sam tight. When she let go, she set her hands on his shoulders and looked him full in the face. “I’m proud of you, Sam. I’m proud of the man you’ve grown into.”

Sam turned red. “Thanks, Mom.”

Vincent wandered in, having overheard the conversation. “What’s going on? What are you guys talking about?”

Sam knelt to talk to his little brother. “Hey, guess what? I have some news for you.”

Vincent lit up. “Yeah? What is it?”

“I’m gonna be a soldier, just like Dad.”

“You are? That’s so cool! I wish I could be a soldier!” Vincent said excitedly. Then his face fell. “Does that mean you’re leaving, too?”

“Yes, but I’ll still be here for a couple of days. Let’s be sure to do some fun stuff together before then, okay?”

“Yeah! Can we go to the beach right now?”

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” Sam stood up and glanced again at his parents. There was pride in Jodi’s eyes, and Kent was nodding approvingly. Sam and Vincent gathered some beach toys and headed out the door.

Maru and Demetrius were working side by side in the laboratory after breakfast when Maru asked, “What do you think will happen in the Fern Islands?”

Demetrius was absorbed in his work as usual and did not respond. Maru began to think he had not heard her.

“I’m not sure,” he finally said, as much to the soil sample in his hand as to anybody. “I just hope the Gotoro Empire doesn’t make it here to the mainland. I heard the Ferngill Republic is sending troops to reclaim the islands.”

“I heard that, too, over the radio at work yesterday.” She fell silent, and the two continued their research. “Dad,” she said cautiously, “I want to go. As a nurse. I know they’ll need as much medical help as they can get, and Dr. Harvey can’t go because of his eyesight.”

Demetrius nearly dropped the glass vial he was holding.

“You...want to go to the war zone?”

By now, Maru had stopped what she was doing entirely. “Yeah. I know what we’re doing here is valuable. But it feels right to me to offer what I can to the Republic’s military. Especially when they’re fighting to keep the Empire off our doorstep.”

Demetrius silently stared into a beaker trying to process what he had just heard. He didn’t say anything for a long time. Maru knew this wouldn’t be easy for him. She waited patiently for him to work through the news. At last he nodded and said, “We should probably tell your mother.”

Robin was at her post behind the counter in the shop. She watched, confused, as Maru and Demetrius approached. “Are you two going outside or something?”

Maru shook her head. “No, Mom. Do you have a second?”

“Sure kiddo, what’s up?”

“I want to join the medical team at the war front in the Fern Islands.”

Robin’s reaction matched Demetrius’s. She stood tracing the grain of the wooden countertop with a finger, not saying anything. At last she started nodding in silent acceptance. “You’ve always liked taking care of others. I just hope you understand what you’ll be facing there. It won’t be like anything you’ve ever done with Dr. Harvey.”

“I know, Mom. I know it’ll be hard. But it’s something I really want to do.”

Robin came around the counter and gave Maru a big hug. Mother and daughter stood just holding each other. When they looked at each other again, they both had tears in their eyes. Robin laughed awkwardly. “You and your dad better get back to what you were doing.”

Maru tried to smile. “Yeah, I guess we’d better.” She and Demetrius returned to the lab.

The atmosphere in the saloon that night was somber. Nobody said much of anything. Gus tried to lighten the mood with some music, but it didn’t really help. The usual game of pool was almost mechanical. Abigail cried off and on the whole evening, knowing she would be alone next weekend with both Sam and Sebastian going to the war front. Robin and Demetrius did not dance that night, but sat quietly at a table trying to prepare for the departure of both their daughter and their son. Even Pam, who normally drank and talked abundantly, stared silently into her glass. Penny had told her she wanted to enlist to gain skills for a career, which meant she would likely end up in the Fern Islands as well.

All weekend, the citizens of Pelican Town tried to go about their normal lives. But they all knew that life was anything but normal. Friendly conversations became awkward. Activities that were fun before became sad. The most cheerful people were quiet and pensive. Those who were leaving for war were met with either sympathetic looks or embarrassed, averted eyes.

Finally, Monday morning rolled around. The whole community gathered at the bus stop to say goodbye to their neighbors and relatives. Sam looked much more like his father with his new, shorter haircut. Maru carried a bag of medical equipment and supplies. She and Sebastian huddled close with their parents, while Dr. Harvey stood nearby. Penny knelt in the grass holding Vincent and Jas close, explaining to them that she would be back just as soon as she could to keep teaching them. Pam was by the door of the bus. She was fighting back tears, but it wasn’t working. The rest of the residents of Pelican Town stood around looking sad but doing what they could to show their support.

From the direction of the town center came one more person. He wore green trousers and a white shirt, but with his short brown hair, most people didn’t recognize him right away. Leah stepped out of the crowd as he approached. “Elliott? What…?”

Elliott couldn’t help but smile at her stunned expression. Then he grew serious. “I’m going too, Leah. If the Empire comes to the mainland, they’re likely to land literally in my front yard. I would like to do what I can to keep that from happening.”

Leah’s eyes grew worried. She fussed with his collar a bit, then she stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and said, “You’re right. Go and do what you need to do. Just promise me you’ll try to stay safe, okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” Elliott assured her. He hugged her and the two of them joined the rest of the group.

Pam drew a big breath and said, in a voice breaking with emotion, “All aboard, it’s time to go.”

Amid tearful hugs, pats on the back, and much well-wishing, Sam, Sebastian, Penny, Maru, Elliott, and Kent climbed aboard the bus. They waved out the windows and said goodbye to their friends and family once more as the bus drove toward the tunnel and out of sight. Finally, all was quiet at the bus stop. Most people didn’t want to go just yet, preferring to stay among friends rather than face the strangeness of quiet rooms and empty seats at the kitchen table. But after trading words of encouragement and hope, people began making their way home.

In the days and weeks that followed, Pierre’s shop became a place not only to get groceries but also the latest reports from the Fern Islands. Dr. Harvey set up a radio behind the counter so people could listen to the news broadcasts. Pierre always ordered extra newspapers. Lewis cleared a space on the bulletin board outside for families to put up the letters they received if they chose to. The Ferngill Republic had a good military, but the Gotoro Empire had dug in, determined to hang on to the Fern Islands. For a while, there was no way to know who would win the conflict.

The residents of Pelican Town did what they could to support each other. The big farm west of town had been commandeered by the Republic to feed the military. But in the greenhouse, where the farmer had been growing ancient fruit for wine, there was now growing potatoes, wheat, fruit trees, and other staples for the townsfolk. Others, like Caroline and Lewis, were also growing vegetables to share. Abigail took over minding Jas and Vincent during the day and surprised herself at how much she enjoyed being with the children. People did their best to maintain normalcy in spite of the circumstances.

Eventually, letters began to arrive from loved ones on the front.

My dear Leah,

While I am not far away in body, I feel worlds away from you in spirit. I do hope my letter finds you well.

Life in the military camp is not so different from life in my little cabin on the shore, with the exception of the people with whom I share my lodgings. The fighting men and women are from all corners of the Republic, and I have enjoyed meeting them and exchanging stories.

I am blessed not to have had to do any fighting so far. The Republic has assigned me to the upkeep of the base. Perhaps it is not what I signed up to do, but I appreciate the relative safety.

When you receive this, it will be nearly time for the luau. Please add something extra special to the soup for me. The Governor ought to enjoy his visit even with so many of us gone.

I think of you often and imagine what new masterpiece you are working on. I look forward to seeing your art, and you, again. May that day come soon.

Yours faithfully,

Elliott

Hi Mom! Hi Dad!

Sorry it’s taken me so long to write. Working in the field hospital keeps me busy non-stop.

You were right, this is nothing like what Dr. Harvey and I do. It’s way more intense and active and I’m learning so much. But I will say, being here has helped me make up my mind for sure that I want to be a scientist and not a doctor!

Dad, what was the final result on those labs we were running when I left? I’ve been so curious to know. Mom, how’s the shop? Have you heard from Sebastian? I don’t see him much and don’t really get to talk with him.

Love you both lots. Say hi to Dr. Harvey for me.

Love,

Maru

Dear Mom and Vincent,

Hi! How are you? I’m doing okay. It’s been tough, but everyone here feels good about our chances of winning. Are you guys listening to the news and following along on the map like we used to do?

Vincent, you’re the man of the house right now. Be good and help Mom out every chance you get.

Love you both,  
Sam

PS Please send socks.

One dreary morning in the beginning of fall, two men in Ferngill Republic army uniforms came to Pelican Town. They made their way along the stone walkways until they reached the door of 1 Willow Lane and knocked on it.

There was the sound of water being turned off, then footsteps. Jodi opened the door, still drying her hands with a dishtowel. A fleeting expression of dread crossed her face, but she politely said, “Good morning. Can I help you?”

The older of the men spoke. “Good morning. I’m looking for Jodi Baker.”

“I am Jodi.”

The older man took off his hat and said, “May we come in?”

Jodi hesitated, then stood aside and opened the door. The two men entered, and she ushered them to the sofa and took a seat herself.

The older man spoke again. “Mrs. Baker, my name is Major Matthew Johnson, and this is Chaplain Andrew Christensen. Could you please confirm your full name?”

Jodi knew what was coming. Tears were already forming, and her voice quivered when she answered, “Jodi Marie Baker.”

“Mrs. Baker,” Major Johnson said gently, “the commandant of the Army has entrusted me to express his deep regret that your husband, Kent, was killed in action in the Fern Islands on the third day of Fall. He and his men were ambushed while on patrol. The commandant extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in your loss.”

The last sentence was drowned out by a loud wail from Jodi. She buried her face in her hands and wept. It was news she knew she might hear and had long feared, but always hoped she wouldn’t.

A moment later there was another soft knock on the door. When nobody answered, it slowly opened. Emily poked her head inside.

“Jodi?” she said quietly. Emily saw the two soldiers and Jodi bawling and knew something was very wrong. She ran to Jodi and threw her arms around her. “Jodi, what happened??”

Jodi shook her head and began crying again into Emily’s shoulder. When she could catch her breath enough to speak, her voice was quiet and raspy. “It’s Kent. He’s...” She dissolved into tears again.

Emily sat next to Jodi, holding her and whispering soothingly. The sobs eventually lessened, and Jodi sat slumped and completely wrung out.

Major Johnson spoke again. “Mrs. Baker, are there any other active service members in your family that you would like us to talk to?”

She sniffled, and Emily handed her a tissue. “My son, Sam. Samson Baker. He’s stationed in the Fern Islands too.”

“Alright, we’ll find him and tell him.” He turned to Emily. “Are you able to stay with her for a while?”

“Of course,” Emily said. “Do you need anything else?”

Major Johnson shook his head. “No, nothing else. We can show ourselves out.” He looked at Jodi once more. “I am truly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Baker.”

Jodi turned toward them and nodded. “Thank you.”

The soldiers walked out and closed the door, and Emily sat with Jodi while she wept and waited for Vincent to come home.

Kent’s body came home a couple of days later. Sam arrived the same day. He seemed exhausted when Jodi and Vincent met him at the bus stop. As soon as Sam stepped off the bus, the three of them just held each other for a long time.

The funeral was the next day. Everybody who was still in Pelican Town attended to honor their fallen neighbor and friend. Jodi’s expression was stony, but her eyes were red from crying. Sam sat solemnly, his arm around his mother. Even the usually bouncy and distracted Vincent sat still, taking in everything with wide, curious eyes.

The service was an emotional one. Several soldiers who had served with Kent came to pay their respects. They all spoke of his dedication to his men and love for his family. When the flag was handed to Jodi, her “thank you” was almost robotic, but her grief was clear to see. As people filed out of the small cemetery, they offered hugs and condolences to Jodi, Sam, and Vincent.

Before he left, Gus invited the family to come to eat at the saloon whenever they wanted, no charge. Pierre said he’d send groceries with Abigail when she came to pick up Vincent. And several others promised to stop by regularly to check in and do whatever they could.

In late winter, after two seasons of waiting and worrying, the war was over. The Ferngill Republic successfully drove back the Gotoro Empire and reclaimed the Fern Islands. And the fighting men and women of the Republic were released from duty to go home.

On the 23rd day of winter, the population of Pelican Town once again gathered at the bus stop. The air was full of anticipation, but not many people spoke. At long last, the bus pulled in and the doors opened with a whoosh. One by one, the soldiers disembarked and found their families.

First off was Elliott. He scanned the crowd from the bus steps until he found Leah. He made a beeline for her and hugged her tight.

Maru came next, followed by Sebastian. Robin broke through the milling group and threw her arms around her children. Close behind her were Demetrius and Dr. Harvey. They moved together away from the bus, all talking at once.

Penny and Pam left the bus together. Pam clung tight to Penny, who seemed much more confident than she did when she left. Penny gently pried her mother loose so she could find Jas and Vincent and give each of them a big hug, then she rejoined Pam near the edge of the crowd.

Finally, Sam appeared at the top of the stairs. A hush spread through the assembled townspeople. As he descended and made his way to his family, people stood tall and saluted. Sam walked with this head held high, but he was fighting back tears. When he reached his mother and his brother, he scooped Vincent up and gave him and Jodi a huge bear hug. They held and grieved while others hugged and talked and laughed and cried. When the sun began to set, families one by one began to make their way back home in the fading light.


End file.
